Das vierblättrige Kleeblatt
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokko und Lisa ereilt ein Schicksalschlag, von dem ihr neuer Mitbewohner aus der Nähe berichtet.


**Das vierblättrige Kleeblatt**

Es hat mich wirklich viel Kraft gekostet, mich durch diese klitzekleine Öffnung zum Licht hinaus zu recken. Dunkel war es da, wo ich vorher gewesen bin. Richtig dunkel. Hier ist es grau. Das ist fast wie dunkel nur heller eben. Alle sind so geschäftig. Um mich herum nur Füße. Große Füße. Kleine Füße. Dicke Füße. Dünne Füße. Mit bunten Schuhen. Mit einfarbigen Schuhen. Mit flachen Absätzen. Mit hohen Absätzen. Nicht zu vergessen die, die so dicht an mir vorbeikommen, dass ich Angst haben muss, sie würden mich platt trampeln.

Ich glaube, es gibt kaum einen dümmeren Standort für mich als diesen S-Bahnhof. Um mich herum nicht ein grüner Halm – nur diese Gehwegplatten, die mir die Luft zum Atmen abschneiden. Hier kann ich mich kaum ausbreiten. Es ist laut und hektisch. Und wenn es nicht laut und hektisch ist, dann ist es dunkel und unheimlich. So habe ich mir das Leben an der Oberfläche ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt!

Irgendwie mag ich die Minuten bevor die letzte Bahn fährt ganz besonders. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wieso, denn diese Minuten sind immer besonders hektisch. Also… nicht dass so viele Leute da wären – zumindest unter der Woche, aber diese Leute haben es immer eilig. Vermutlich, weil sie sonst nicht mehr nach Hause kommen. Auch heute Abend ist er wieder da. Dieser junge Mann mit den braunen Locken und den bunten Klamotten. In letzter Zeit trifft man ihn oft um diese Zeit an – normalerweise mit einer blonden, jungen Frau. Von den beiden geht so eine gewisse Glückseligkeit aus. Ich finde die beiden einfach toll und kann mich kaum an ihnen satt sehen. Heute Abend ist der junge Mann wie gesagt alleine. Er sieht nicht gut aus. Irgendwie ist er blass. Er steht auf dem Bahnsteig. Sein hohler Blick wandert über den Fußboden, die Gleise, in die Ferne und wieder über den Fußboden.

###########################################################################

Er hat mich tatsächlich entdeckt. Keine Ahnung, wie er mich sehen konnte, da so zwischen dem Lüftungsschacht und dem Papierkorb. „Du hast ja vier Blätter", hat er gestaunt, bevor er mich rausgezogen hat. Ganz vorsichtig. Es hat fast nicht wehgetan. Er hätte mich einfach abreißen können, aber er wollte meine Wurzel schützen. Bis wir bei ihm Zuhause angekommen sind, wusste ich gar nicht, was das sollte. Er ist total lieb, er hat mich in einen Blumentopf gepflanzt. Ein Blumentopf nur für mich. Davon hätte ich mir doch nie träumen lassen. Rokko Kowalski heißt er, hat der Gummibaum mir geflüstert. Und seine Frau heißt Lisa. Sie hat ihn mit in die Ehe gebracht… also diesen Gummibaum. Und sie hat auch den grünen Daumen in der Familie, sagt der Gummibaum. Mag ja sein, aber ich glaube ganz fest, dass dieser Rokko mir nur Gutes will, so lieb wie er zu mir war. Diese Lisa ist mitten in der Nacht ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Er ist mit ihr gefahren und erst eben wiedergekommen, sagt zumindest der Gummibaum.

Dieser Rokko hat mich auf den Küchentresen gestellt und erstmal ordentlich gewässert. Ich könnte jetzt problemlos Reis anbauen. Dann hat er sich daran gemacht, die Wohnung aufzuräumen. Erst hat er einen Kinderwagen in die Abstellkammer gefahren, dann einen großen Beutel mit Spielzeug weggeräumt. Ganz zum Schluss hat er ein Gitterbett weggeräumt und ganz bitterlich dabei geweint. Es muss etwas mit ihrem Senker sein, meinte der Gummibaum. Auf den würden sie jetzt schon einige Zeit warten. Und nur für ihren Senker hätten sie dieses ganze Zeug in der Wohnung.

###########################################################################

Es ist noch nicht richtig hell draußen, als Rokko meinen Topf nimmt und eine große Schleife drum wickelt. Du wirst verschenkt, erklärt der Gummibaum mir. Wieso sollte man mich verschenken wollen? Ich bin ein Unkraut. Kleiner, du hast vier Blätter.

Ich weiß nicht, was so besonders daran ist, dass ich vier Blätter habe, aber genau das erzählt Rokko Lisa, als er mich auf ihren Nachttisch stellt. Sie scheint sich darüber nicht zu freuen. Sie hat Rokko auch gar nicht richtig angesehen. Eingemummelt in eine weiße Decke liegt sie in einem Bett und wirkt ein bisschen verloren. Immer wieder schluchzt sie. Als Rokko sie in den Arm nimmt, wird es nur noch schlimmer.

Sie haben eine Weile gemeinsam geweint und dann hat Lisa meinen Topf in die Hand genommen. Der hat ja vier Blätter, lächelt sie unter Tränen. Vier Blätter bringen Glück, oder? Hm, mir ist das neu. Drei Blätter oder vier, als würde das einen Unterschied machen. Solange es ihr damit besser geht… Tut es aber leider nicht. Sie wirkt nicht wirklich glücklicher, obwohl sie mich von allen Seiten betrachtet. Du hast ihn am Bahnhof gefunden?, fasst Lisa noch einmal zusammen. Hm, ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen. Ich darf übermorgen nach Hause, verkündet Lisa ohne Zusammenhang. Rokko nickt nachdenklich. Ich freue mich darauf, erklärt er dann. Du fehlst mir nämlich. Du brauchst mich dann morgen auch nicht besuchen, sagt Lisa dann zu ihm. Übermorgen nach der Visite kann ich schon nach Hause. Du solltest dich morgen ein bisschen ausruhen. Ich finde ja, das klingt sehr vernünftig, aber Rokko scheint irgendwie verletzt zu sein. Du rufst doch aber an, wenn du es dir anders überlegst, oder?

###########################################################################

Für Menschen scheint es eine große Sache zu sein, wenn der Senker plötzlich eingeht. Lisa hat die ganze Nacht geweint, obwohl das alles schon ein paar Tage her ist. Sie tat mir echt leid. Sie hat nicht zu Abend gegessen und auch nicht gefrühstückt. Kurz nachdem man ihr das Mittagessen gebracht hat, ist sie aus ihrem Bett geklettert und hat das Zimmer verlassen.

Als Lisa zurückkommt, ist sie in Begleitung. Die eine Frau sieht aus wie die Krankenschwester, die Lisa das Mittagessen gebracht hat. Die andere Frau hat tolle, lange, blonde Haare, ist schick gekleidet und ziemlich stark geschminkt. Sie sieht ehrlich besorgt aus. Soll ich den Doktor holen, damit er Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel gibt?, fragt die Krankenschwester Lisa. Ich wollte nur die Babys sehen, stottert diese geistesabwesend. Ich weiß doch, dass meines nicht da ist, aber… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schwer sein würde, schluchzt sie dann. Ich hole besser den Doktor. Nein, mischt sich die andere Frau ein. Ich bin eine alte Arbeitskollegin von Frau Ple… Kowalski. Ich heiße Sabrina Hofmann, stellt sie sich vor. Wenn es okay ist, bleibe ich ein bisschen bei ihr.

Diese Sabrina sorgt dafür, dass Lisa sich wieder hinlegt. Nicht ganz ohne Widerstand von eben dieser. Ich hatte eine Todgeburt, keinen Oberschenkelhalsbruch. Ich kriege noch Liegewunden, bringt sie ihre Frustration flüsternd zum Ausdruck. Ich weiß, lenkt Sabrina ein. Trotzdem ist Schonung erstmal nicht schlecht. Du musst dich ja nicht zudecken… Meinetwegen leg dich auf den Bauch. Im Yoga nennt man diese Position dann „gestrandeter Wal". Ich hab's genau gesehen, Lisa hat gelächelt. Was machst du eigentlich hier?, fragt sie Sabrina. Ich war in Paris zu einer Vernissage, als ich davon gehört habe. Ich dachte, Paris-Berlin, das ist ein Katzensprung, da komme ich mal vorbei und besuche meine alten Freunde. Mein Mann hat das natürlich verstanden und ist schon mal alleine nach Dubai zurückgereist. Ich fliege dann in ein paar Tagen nach. Mittlerweile hat diese Sabrina schon eine Furche rund um Lisas Bett gelaufen. Und da kommst du ausgerechnet mich besuchen? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, sind wir nie so wirklich dicke Freunde gewesen. Ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt, geht Sabrina gar nicht auf Lisas Einwand ein und deutet auf mich. Die sollen Glück bringen, sagt Lisa. Rokko hat es auf einem S-Bahnhof gefunden und mir mitgebracht. Hm, brummt Sabrina. Jürgen hat mir damals auch so ein paar hilflose Geschenke gemacht. Weißt du, so ein Dreibein leidet unter einer Fehl- oder Todgeburt mindestens genauso dolle wie du, aber erstens können die das nicht zugeben, weil so ein Indianer ja keinen Schmerz kennt und zweitens… die können ja gar nicht nachvollziehen, wie das körperlich ist, verstehste? Lisa hat begonnen nervös mit ihren Fingern herumzuspielen. Sehr interessant, so ein Fingerspiel. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das. Ich weiß, dass Rokko das sehr mitnimmt. Er gibt sich große Mühe, mich zu unterstützen, aber ich merke genau, dass er wirklich darunter leidet. Ich meine… hallo, zwei Tage vor dem errechneten Termin setzen Wehen ein… wer denkt denn da, dass noch etwas schief gehen könnte! Lisa atmet durch. Ich schätze, sie will so neue Tränen runterschlucken. Habt ihr… ich meine, gab es eine… Autoktion oder wie das heißt? Hm, brummt Lisa. Sie ist an einem Plazentainfarkt gestorben. Niemand hätte das vorhersehen oder gar verhindern können. Es hat nichts mit mir und auch nichts mit Rokko zu tun. Und trotzdem tut es soo weh, sie gehen zu lassen. Sabrina stellt den Stuhl, auf dem gestern Rokko saß, so hin, wie es ihr am besten gefällt und nimmt Platz. Und trotzdem betrifft es euch beide. Hm… deshalb habe ich Rokko auch gesagt, er soll heute Zuhause bleiben und sich ein bisschen erholen. Du grenzt ihn also aus, stellt Sabrina ganz unumwunden fest. Nein, nein… er weiß, dass ich nur das Beste für ihn will. Weiß er das?, hakt die schlanke, große Blondine nach. Ich habe das mit Jürgen damals auch so gemacht. Aber das war ja auch etwas ganz Anderes… ich meine, ich war nicht mit Jürgen verheiratet und geliebt… naja… ich schätze, ich habe ihn nicht so geliebt wie er es verdient hätte. Ganz ehrlich, Sabrina, das ist das erste vernünftige Gespräch, das ich führe seit der Sache und das ausgerechnet mit dir… ist das nicht absurd? Nein, winkt Sabrina ab. Ich werde eben auch erwachsen. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ganz schön eklig zu dir war, aber… was dir passiert ist, tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich leid. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, ein Kind in so spät in der Schwangerschaft zu verlieren, aber ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, ein Baby zu verlieren und wenn du reden willst…

Offenbar wollte Lisa nicht reden. Einige Zeit nach Sabrinas Angebot hat sie begonnen, zu schweigen. Dass ihre Daumen noch nicht abgefallen sind, wundert mich doch sehr. Ob Klee wohl weiß, dass er Glück bringt, wenn er vier Blätter hat?, durchbricht Sabrina die Stille. Ist die Frage nicht vielmehr, ob Klee Glück bringt, wenn er vier Blätter hat?, hakt Lisa kritisch nach. Stellt sich vielleicht auch jemand die Frage, ob dies nicht vielleicht alles Humbug ist? Nun, räuspert sich Sabrina. Nicht, dass das auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist, aber… diese Kleeblatt-Sache ist wie die Frage, ob Jesus wusste, dass er der Messias ist. Im Gegensatz zu Lisa habe ich keine Augenbrauen und kann sie daher nicht hochziehen so wie sie es tut. Naja, ist es nicht egal, ob er es wusste, solange er es war? Und ist es nicht auch egal, ob er es war, solange Leute glauben, dass er es war? Wow, staunt Lisa, ich glaube, ich halluziniere. Es steht nicht wirklich Sabrina Hofmann vor mir und referiert über den Messias. Ick saje doch, Dubai tut mich jut, kichert die Angesprochene. Unrecht hat sie trotzdem nicht. Wenn Lisa gerne glauben möchte, dass ich ihr Glück bringe, dann werde ich ihr nicht verraten, dass ich einfach nur aus Zufall wildgewuchert bin…

###########################################################################

Rokko und ich müssen noch die Beerdigung organisieren, durchbricht Lisa die irgendwann wieder eingetretene Stille. Hm, brummt Sabrina. Hast du schon irgendwelche Vorstellungen? Im ganz, ganz, ganz kleinen Kreis. Am besten nur Rokko und ich und… sie eben. Beerdigen… interessant. Ein menschlicher Senker wurzelt offenbar nicht neu an… Sabrina scheint von Lisas Idee nicht so ganz überzeugt. Hältst du das für das Beste?, fragt sie deshalb. Ja, erwidert Lisa im Brustton der Überzeugung. Niemand außer Rokko und mir hat etwas mit ihr abzumachen. Ich bin die Mutter… sie ist in mir herangewachsen und Rokko ist der Vater. Alle anderen sind da zweitrangig. Diese Sabrina wirkt ja nicht so helle im Sinne von Einstein auf mich, aber sie scheint eine emotionale Intelligenz zu haben, die Lisa gerade ganz dringend nötig hat. Sie räuspert sich. Weißt du, das musst du mit Rokko entscheiden. Wenn ihr das für das Richtige haltet, dann ist es für euch auch das Richtige. Stellt sich nur die Frage, wie es… sagen wir den Großeltern damit geht und Onkel Jürgen und Konsorten. Lisa seufzt herzzerreißend. Das ist mir klar, aber… ich kann mich im Moment nicht um alle kümmern. Das kommt bestimmt später, aber jetzt muss ich erstmal alleine damit klarkommen.

###########################################################################

Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich froh, dass du mich zu der Tasse Kaffee und dem Stück Kuchen in der Cafeteria überredet hast. Mir war gar nicht klar, dass ich doch so großen Hunger hatte, kommt Lisa am späten Nachmittag wieder in ihr Krankenzimmer. Oh, Papa… Mama… erkennt sie ihren Besuch, der mich schon zur Genüge begutachtet hat. Schnattchen, da bist du ja! Wir haben uns schon solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, bestürmt sie der kräftige Mann, der offenbar ihr Vater ist. Wo um Himmels Willen warst du? Ich war einen Kaffee trinken – mit Sabrina, erklärt Lisa ihm. Du warst so einfach einen Kaffee trinken? In deinem Zustand. Papa, der Zustand ist vorbei, sagt sie ganz ruhig. Ich bin aber ziemlich sicher, innerlich wirft der vorwurfsvolle Tonfall ihres Vaters sie aus der Bahn. Fräulein Hofmann, wendet sich Lisas Mutter an deren Besuch. Sie sind wieder in Berlin? Nur zu Besuch, entgegnet die Blondine. Sie haben sicher davon gehört, was der Lisa passiert ist… Ja, deshalb bin ich hier, aber… vielleicht sollte ich jetzt gehen, wenn Sie jetzt hier sind. Lisa reißt die Augen entsetzt auf. Du verabschiedest dich doch aber, bevor du wieder nach Dubai fliegst, oder? Natürlich. Du kommst morgen hier raus, richtig? Lisa nickt bestätigend. Dann weiß ich, wo ich dich finde, wenn es ans Verabschieden geht, lächelt Sabrina sie an.

Du kommst morgen schon hier raus, Schnattchen, will Lisas Vater aufgebracht von ihr wissen. Das ist doch noch viel zu früh, du kannst dich doch überhaupt noch gar nicht von der ganzen Sache erholt haben. Papa, atmet Lisa durch. Offenbar sucht sie nach den richtigen Worten. Diese findet sie, als sie in ihr Bett klettert: Davon… werde ich mich wohl nie erholen, flüstert sie. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich nicht eine Tasse Kaffee mit einer alten Freundin trinken kann, oder? Das Fräulein Sabrina und du, ihr ward doch nie Freundinnen. Papa, darum geht's nicht. Doch, genau darum geht's. Du musst dich erholen und zu Kräften kommen. Niemand sollte dich jetzt besuchen – außer der engsten Familie und deinem… Ehemann. Mir scheint, als könne Lisas Vater Rokko nicht leiden. Am liebsten würde ich ihm zurufen: Er ist ein ganz, ganz netter junger Mann und sehr empfindsam. Aber wer hört schon eine einzelne Kleepflanze? A propos, wo ist denn der Boxer? Kommt der noch? Der ist doch nicht etwa arbeiten, während du hier…, stichelt er weiter, kann seinen Satz aber nicht beenden. Ich habe Rokko gebeten, Zuhause zu bleiben und sich ein bisschen zu erholen. Er war übermüdet und emotional genauso am Ende wie ich, unterbricht Lisa ihren Vater. Und weil du ihm das sagst, macht er auch. Ein richtiges Weichei, der Boxer. Bernd!, ermahnt Lisas Mutter ihren Mann. Was denn? Erst kann er dem Schnattchen kein richtiges Kind machen und dann lässt er sie so hängen. Es reicht, Papa, springt Lisa wieder aus ihrem Bett. Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder? Ich liebe Rokko, nur deshalb habe ich ihn geheiratet. Dass unsere Tochter nicht mehr lebt, ist nicht seine Schuld. Es ist allerhöchstens meine Schuld, denn die Plazenta mit ihrem verfluchten Infarkt war ja schließlich in mir. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns alle ein bisschen beruhigen?, schlägt Lisas Mutter vor. Was hat das Fräulein Hofmann denn erzählt? Geht es ihr gut?, ist sie krampfhaft um einen Themenwechsel bemüht. Das Fräulein Hofmann ist mittlerweile auch verheiratet und führt einen schrecklich komplizierten Familiennamen, knurrt Lisa. Irgendetwas mit Abd-El. Keine Ahnung, das habe ich mir nicht gemerkt. Hört zu, räuspert sie sich dann. Es waren ein paar anstrengende Tage für uns alle. Wir sind alle schrecklich aufgewühlt. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr jetzt auch nach Hause geht. Ich werde morgen entlassen. Wir sehen uns dann ganz sicher ganz bald.

###########################################################################

Nachdem ihre Eltern gegangen sind, wirft Lisa sich auf das Bett. Sie zieht die Schublade zu ihrem Nachttisch heraus. Ein Buch, ein Kalender, ein paar Stifte und Haargummis fördert sie zu Tage. Dann geht Lisa zum Kleiderschrank und holt alle ihre Sachen heraus. Sie legt sich eine frische Hose und eine frische Bluse zurecht, bevor der Rest in einer Reisetasche verschwindet. Ich will morgen früh so schnell wie möglich hier raus, erklärt sie… tja… wem eigentlich? Mir? Sich selbst? Für irgendwen war es ganz sicher bestimmt. Dann greift sie zum Telefon. Sie kennt die Nummer, die sie wählt, auswendig. Rokko?, haucht sie dann ins Telefon.

Lisa?, fragt der junge Mann, zu dem mich Lisa vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr geschleppt hat, in das klingelnde Ding. Wie geht's dir, Süße?

Ganz gut. Ich wollte einfach nur deine Stimme hören.

Okay… soll ich dir aus der Zeitung vorlesen, damit du meine Stimme ein bisschen genießen kannst? Ich könnte auch zu dir kommen. Es liegt ganz offensichtlich Hoffnung in Rokkos Stimme.

Nein, nein. Nicht nötig. Noch einmal schlafen, dann komme ich nach Hause. Ich… ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich sehr, sehr liebe.

Das ist lieb. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich dich mindestens genauso liebe, wenn nicht mehr, lächelt Rokko selig ins Telefon.

Du?, fragt Lisa unsicher. Glaubst du, wir überstehen das?

Lisa? Soll ich nicht doch lieber zu dir kommen?

Überstehen wir das? Eine einzelne Träne perlt über Lisas Wange. Ich dachte, ich hätte keine Tränen mehr, gesteht sie in den Telefonhörer hinein.

Natürlich überstehen wir das… irgendwie… irgendwann, verspricht Rokko seinem Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende des Telefons. Er läuft durch die Wohnung. Dabei kommt er auch an mir vorbei, aber er sieht mich nicht. Ist ja auch klar – niemand interessiert sich für die Anzahl der Blätter eines Gummibaumes.

Holst du mich morgen ab? Direkt nach der Visite kann ich gehen… außer natürlich sie finden irgendetwas, aber das wollen wir mal nicht hoffen. Erhol dich noch ein bisschen, okay? Iss was Ordentliches und schlaf dich aus, okay?

###########################################################################

Am nächsten Morgen, kaum dass das Frühstück verteilt ist und Lisa sich etwas vom Tablett gepickt hat, geht die Zimmertür auf. Sabrina!, freut Lisa sich. Ich bin hier, um mich wie versprochen zu verabschieden. Du reist heute schon nach Dubai zurück?, fragt Lisa traurig. Ich habe halt Sehnsucht. Du verstehst das doch sicher… Natürlich verstehe ich das. Eines brennt mir aber schon auf der Seele seit ich mein besseres Ich bin. Weißt du noch, wie ich dich für das Essen mit David und den finnischen Geschäftspartnern zurecht gemacht habe? Das war gemein von mir. Deshalb…, macht Sabrina eine dramatische Pause, bevor sie einen kleinen Koffer hinter ihrem Rücken hervorholt. Ich habe alle meine Zauberpülverchen mitgebracht. Komm, ich schminke dich, aber nicht wie damals, sondern mehr so wie du für deine Hochzeit geschminkt warst.

###########################################################################

Hey!, steckt Rokko kurz vor der Visite den Kopf durch die Tür. Hey!, freut Lisa sich. Sie steht auf und nimmt ihren Mann in den Arm. Du siehst toll aus, stellt Rokko fest. Danke. Sabrina war heute Morgen hier und hat mir beim Aufrüschen geholfen, gesteht Lisa schüchtern. Ist sie noch da? Ich würde ihr gerne Hallo sagen. Ist sie, ist sie, stöckelt Sabrina durch das Krankenzimmer. Man, Kowalle, wenn du dich nicht so hässlich anziehen würdest, wärst du eine echte Sahneschnitte, lacht sie, bevor sie Rokko umarmt. Lange nicht gesehen, stellt sie dann fest. Menschen haben einen seltsamen Humor. Sie sagt Rokko, dass er hässlich ist und er scheint sich darüber auch noch zu freuen. Die Empfangsmieze, lacht er nur. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, raunt er ihr zu. Und dass du Lisa besuchst. Gerne, gerne und wenn ich nicht so unverschämt glücklich verheiratet wäre, würde ich dich glatt anbaggern – umstylen müsste ich dich zwar, aber ansonsten…, lacht sie ihn an. Aber ich bin auch verheiratet – und glücklich werde ich ganz sicher irgendwann auch wieder, stellt Rokko fest. Das kommt ganz sicher irgendwann wieder, wird Sabrina ernst. Vielleicht sollten wir Lisa mit den Halbgöttern in Weiß alleine lassen, deutet sie auf die Zimmertür, durch die gerade die Ärzte zur Visite erschienen sind. Bis ganz gleich, Süße, drückt Rokko Lisa einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Und wehe, die lassen dich heute nicht nach Hause gehen.

###########################################################################

Soll ich nicht doch lieber ein Taxi rufen?, fragt Rokko seine Angetraute auf dem Weg von S-Bahnhof nach Hause. Wieso denn? Ich gehe diesen Weg doch sonst jeden Tag und da willst du auch nie ein Taxi rufen. Ich lag im Krankenhaus doch wirklich genug herum. So ein bisschen Bewegung an frischer Luft tut mir sicher gut, winkt Lisa ab. Außer natürlich…, grinst sie plötzlich, … das Tragen meiner Tasche überfordert dich. Oh, platzt es empört aus Rokko heraus. Die trage ich doch drei Mal von der blöden S-Bahn-Haltestelle nach Hause!

Wo ist der Kinderwagen?, will Lisa wissen, kaum dass wir die Wohnung betreten haben. Unsanft pfeffert sie meinen Blumentopf auf den Tisch, auf den Rokko soeben die Wohnungsschlüssel geworfen hat. Wo ist der Kinderwagen, funkelt sie Rokko böse an. Lisa, Süße, reg dich nicht auf, will er sie beschwichtigen. Wo ist der Kinderwagen?, wiederholt sie Silbe für Silbe. Er ist in der Abstellkammer, gibt Rokko zerknirscht zu. Zusammen mit dem anderen Babykram. Lisa, ich dachte, du bräuchtest jetzt etwas Abstand von all dem. Es ist nichts weg. Es ist halt nur in der Abstellkammer, redet er beruhigend auf seine Frau ein. Du denkst, dass wir nie ein Kind haben werden, richtig?, wirft sie ihm den Tränen nahe vor. Du hast die Hoffnung auf ein eigenes Kind schon aufgegeben. Das Entsetzen ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das ist ja nicht wahr, verteidigt Rokko sich. Ich dachte nur, es wäre besser, wenn der Kinderwagen und das Bett und das Spielzeug und das alles nicht herum stehen würde. Ich dachte, es wäre besser für uns, wenn wir es erstmal nicht sehen müssen. Wir müssen uns ja auch erstmal von der ganzen Angelegenheit erholen. Noch während Rokko spricht, läuft Lisa zur Abstellkammer. Wie eine Wilde holt sie die Babysachen wieder hervor und verteilt sie wahllos um sich herum, bevor sie weinend zusammensinkt.

###########################################################################

Es ist der Tag, an dem Rokkos und Lisas Senker beerdigt werden soll. Es ist noch früh am Morgen, aber Lisa hat schon vor Stunden klammheimlich die Wohnung verlassen. Rokko ist in Sorge und hat schon viel telefoniert. Unruhig tigert er durch die Wohnung, als das Telefon nun seinerseits klingelt. Rokko sprintet hin und fragt hoffnungsvoll „Lisa?" in den Hörer. Er nickt ein paar Mal. Ich bin sofort da, sagt er, bevor er auflegt. Dann nimmt er seinen Mantel und mich und verlässt die Wohnung.

Hey Lisa, sagt er leise, als er einige Zeit später in Göberitz ein Zimmer betritt. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du so einfach weg warst. Lisa sitzt auf der Fensterbank, starrt aus dem Fenster hinaus und hält dabei einen Stein in der Hand. Es ist der schönste Kristall, den ich je gesehen habe. Weißt du noch, als du mir den gegeben hast?, fragt Lisa und hält ihn ins Licht. Darin kann ich meine Liebe sehen, richtig. Rokko schluckt. Ja, aber…, will er widersprechen. Meine Liebe, wiederholt Lisa. Die Liebe, die ich für jemanden aufbringen kann. Meine Hoffnung auch?, will sie von Rokko wissen. Ja, deine Hoffnung auch, zwingt er sich zu sagen. Vorsichtig setzt er sich zu ihr und legt seine Arme von hinten um sie. Du wirst sehen, irgendwann werden wir unser Kind haben – kerngesund und quicklebendig. Kerngesund und quicklebendig, wiederholt Lisa. Eines Tages. Eines Tages, sagt Rokko. Du…, fängt er zögerlich an. Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zur Beisetzung. Ich weiß, dass uns das nie wirklich loslassen wird, aber… wir könnten in Ruhe Abschied nehmen. Dein Vater hat extra angerufen, damit… Ich will nicht, dass meine Eltern mit zur Beisetzung kommen, unterbricht Lisa Rokko. Das war so besprochen. Ich weiß, beruhigt Rokko sie. Er hat angerufen, damit ich weiß, wo du bist. Deine Eltern würden sich freuen, wenn wir hinterher zum Kaffeetrinken zu ihnen kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nach der Beisetzung Hunger haben werde. Rokko zieht Lisa fester in seine Arme. Jeder geht damit anders um, beginnt er. Du verkriechst dich und er sagt Dinge, die er gar nicht so meint, verteidigt er dann seinen Schwiegervater. Er hat mir von eurem Streit im Krankenhaus erzählt, beantwortet er Lisas ungestellte Frage. Und wieso entschuldigt er sich dann nicht einfach bei mir?, will Lisa wissen. Ganz einfach, es ist nicht leicht, im Moment an dich heran zu kommen. Es ist auch nicht leicht, zuzugeben, dass man einen Fehler gemacht hat. Vielleicht sollten wir nachher zum Kaffeetrinken herkommen und ein bisschen reden. Ich glaube, wenn du ihn noch eine Weile zappeln lässt, werden er und ich noch richtig gute Freunde, bemüht sich Rokko um einen Scherz. Wieso hast du den Klee mitgebracht?, deutet Lisa auf mich. Er schwächelt in letzter Zeit ein bisschen, findest du nicht? Lisa zieht die Augenbrauen hoch – ich finde, niemand kann das so schön wie sie. Nein, nicht in Sachen Glückbringen und so, sondern… er lässt die Blätter hängen, oder? Ich dachte, wir könnten ihn hier irgendwo einpflanzen. Ich glaube, ich habe da eine bessere Idee, bemüht Lisa sich um ein Lächeln.

###########################################################################

Der dicke Schleier aus Tränen nimmt Lisa fast die Sicht. Rokko hilft ihr, mich einzupflanzen. Vorsichtig drückt er die schwarze Erde um mich er um fest. „Viktoria Kowalski" steht auf dem mit Spielzeug umrandeten Grabstein. Was für eine Ironie! Viktoria – dabei hat ihr Leben nicht einmal siegreich begonnen. Die Kowalskis sehen auf mich herab. Offenbar sind sie zufrieden mit meinem Standort. Lisa sieht Rokko an und nickt. Dieser legt seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führt sie vom Grab weg.

###########################################################################

Obwohl die Kowalskis fast jeden Tag an das Grab der kleinen Viktoria kommen, merken sie erst im nächsten Frühjahr, wie fleißig ich mich über dem Grab ausgebreitet habe – überall steht Klee, dreiblättriger und vierblättriger. Lisa streichelt über ihren Bauch und lächelt. Hoffentlich bringt er wirklich Glück, deutete sie auf mich und meine Ableger. Der errechnete Termin für das neue Baby liegt genau ein Jahr nach Viktorias Tod, sagt sie zu Rokko. Diesmal geht ganz sicher alles glatt, will er sich und seine Frau beruhigen. Und das wünsche ich den Kowalskis auch. Ich würde ihnen ja anbieten, einen von meinen Ablegern zu nehmen, aber das ist bestimmt nicht dasselbe…


End file.
